Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for a limited time. Background Aged 36, Salvador is a local, born and raised on the planet Pandora, unlike the other Vault Hunters who have traveled there in search of the Vault. He stands at a height of 5'4". This stunted growth is revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his life and has resulted in him being commonly referred to as a dwarf. As a freedom fighter battling against the ever-encroaching imperialist corporations, Salvador becomes interested in the new Vault after hearing of its dangers while "interrogating" of the last survivor of a Hyperion strike team that tried to seize the Gunzerker's hometown of Ovejas. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "Gunzerking," allows the player to dual wield two guns (of any type) at the same time. His Rampage and Gun Lust trees heighten his dual wielding skills and amplify weapon stats, while the Brawn skill tree boosts the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds, base duration is 20. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons and reloading. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/gunzerker.html for skill trees. Quotes When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO COMPENSATE! *BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, friends!) *AND START SCREAMING! *AKIMBO! *SCREW YOU FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! *TWO GUNS, BITCHES! *DUAL WIELD, BABY! *DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN! *CHOW YUN FAT! *DOUBLE DOWN! *GUNZERKER! *HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! While Gunzerking *"In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg *panting Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *B IS FOR BULLETS! BITCH! *VAMONOS, PUTAS! (Let's go, bitches!) *GET OFF MY PLANE! *I am all that is man! *It's been revoked! *Oh, guns, I love you so! *Sonrie, hijo de...! (Smile, son of a...!) *I'M EVERYTHING! *ONE-LINER! *SOMETHING CLEVER! *Starts to hum* Killing a Badass *Everything about that was good! *Oh, it's good to be me! Critical Hit *Bazing! *Ding-dong! *CRITICAAAAAL! *OHOHO NO! When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! *NO! You were always my favorite. When finding a healing item *ANYONE NEED HEALING? *HEALTH OVER HERE! When making a high jump in a vehicle *I frigging hate heights! When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! *I need more gun! *Fuck, no more explosions! When Downed *I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! *You think this changes anything? YOU'RE STILL DEAD! *Oh, this is my favorite bit! *No apologies! GIMME MORE! *You better hope I don't come back! *Bullets! I need more bullets! *It was intentional! When getting a Second Wind *I...AM...ALIVE! *Thanks, idiot! *Back from the dead, pendejo (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) *''Never dying!'' When comparing items in inventory *One of you has got to go. *I hate doing math. Upon Leveling Up *I'm slightly better than I was before! *Can I kill everything with one shot yet? *I didn't know it was my birthday! *One step closer to level bazilionty! When viewing skills menu with a point to spend *So much awesome, so few skill points. Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool. *I have no idea what I'm staring at. *This is like watching skags hump. *This is like watching grass dry. With Handsome Jack's Voice *At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent, I'm sure that will come in handy later. *Hey guys, I'm a jackass! (Downed) *NO REGRETS! (Downed) *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA AHAHAHAHA!! (Second Wind) *I don't think of myself as an angry person, but if I have to speak with this annoying voice any longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box, and stomp on it! (Idle) When looking at the map *I think i'm lost When using the Action Skill Augment "Come At me Bro" *You can't kill me! *Aggro! *Gimme your aggro! *I'm made of steel! *Aggro sponge! *I can take it! *You can't hurt me! *Over here, morons! *Bring it! *I cannot be killed! *Bring the pain, bitches! *I am invincible! *Hit me, bitches! Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. *Salvador is Spanish and Portuguese for "savior". *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" This line was also used in the movie X-Men: The Last Stand by Juggernaut, played by Vinnie Jones. **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character, played by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." The line is more famously spoken by Duke Nukem rearranged into "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." *Of all 9 playable Vault Hunters across both games, Salvador is the only one to be born and raised on Pandora. *He has a tattoo on his index fingers, "Rite" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *The gunzerking lines "Time to overcompensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. *The "Come At Me Bro" quote "I am invincible!" is a reference to the James Bond movie GoldenEye, in which one of the bad guys often says the quote after accomplishing a goal. *The "5 shots or 6" skill is a reference to the movie Dirty Harry when Harry Callahan bluffs a criminal by confusing the issue of the exact number of shots Harry fired. The criminal was further flustered by the descripion of the gun and how much damage only one bullet could truely do. The criminal became unsure if Harry fired all 6 shots or only 5 and gave up after Harry forced the introspective question of "Do I feel lucky?" Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Grass FirstPerson.jpg See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human